Users may uninstall applications on their computing devices for a variety of reasons. For example, a user may determine that an application is too expensive (e.g., not worth a monthly subscription cost) or that an application is malfunctioning (e.g., the application crashes or lags too frequently.). When users uninstall applications from their devices, creators and/or distributors of the applications may not be notified of the reasons why their application was chosen to be removed. As a result, application developers may be unable to fix or enhance their applications to make them more appealing to users. Furthermore, users may sometimes accidentally uninstall applications, which may result in performance or security deficiencies on their computing devices.
Unfortunately, traditional methods for detecting the uninstallation of applications may be unable to efficiently and accurately determine when users uninstall applications and/or facilitate collecting information about why users uninstalled applications. For example, a conventional technology for detecting the uninstallation of applications may only detect when other applications are uninstalled (e.g., the technology cannot detect when it is being uninstalled). In addition, such technologies may only detect the uninstallation of applications after the uninstallation has been completed (e.g., after a user can be persuaded to keep the application). Therefore, the current application identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for detecting when users are uninstalling applications.